


Rage Collar

by GentleBeast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Ejaculation, M/M, Mind Control, Minors, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast
Summary: Dr. Nanba doesn't take too kindly to having Ash and Ritchie try and destroy the work he's accomplished. So, he makes a little redesign to his signature Rage Crown: the new and improved Rage Collar. This should put those boys back in their place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with kingkjdragon! Make sure to give him lots of love and support! He's an awesome writer! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
Ash ran into the room, decorated with plain white walls and metallic furniture that looked too uncomfortable for him to dare sit in. Pikachu's been captured, and Ritchie had vanished from his side just a few minutes before; he didn't know where to go or what to do now, especially when the door behind him closed with a loud _THUD_! as it was locked, and, standing behind him now was Dr. Nanba of Team Rocket — the man that had taken Lugia's baby hostage, the man that used special devices to make Pokémon stronger than ever, more durable. He was bad news, and now Ash was trapped with him.

Nanba grins nastily and snaps his fingers causing a Alakazam to appear and knock out Ash.

Ash hadn't been expecting the Psychic-type Pokémon to appear inches in front of him, like he teleported here on the whim. But he didn't have enough time to think about it, because Alakazam's eyes glowed a yellowish-white and Ash's eyes drooped shut, as he fell asleep in an instant. It felt like seconds passed by where he was engulfed in nothing but darkness, and, after the tenth second, his eyes slowly opened. He was in a different room — a room with three white walls, and the last wall, the wall he faced, was a window leading out to the ocean, dark and watery. Ash watched countless Pokémon swim by, ignoring his presence. It was then that Ash realized he was strapped to a cold, metallic table; and that he was completely naked.

Nanba was busy working with his back turned to Ash, not caring about the boy's struggles as he put the finishing touches on his invention.

After a few solid seconds of silence, Ash hears the voice of someone sighing with relief. He turns his head, craning his neck, and sees Dr. Nanba. "Let me go!" Ash yells, continuing to struggle. "Where is Pikachu!? Where are my friends?! Where's Ritchie!?"

Turning Nanba showed a metal collar in his hands and as he moved to the table and said: "Now boy, you will learn your place." Before he _clicked_ the collar onto his neck.

Ash feels the cold, dull metal press against his skin, pushing down on his skin tight. "H-hey, what is this?!" He yells, but, due to the collar, his voice is quieter than he intends, softer than he wants, almost akin to a whisper.

"Nanba's control collar, or Rage Collar, if I'm being consistent." Nanba said before pressing a button on a remote to activate it.

Ash's anger towards the man subsides quickly, and, as his lips spread to unleash another whispered-yell at the man, they fall slack, and hang open. His body softens and he can feel his muscles relax. But at the same time, a dull sensation coursed through his body. He felt more energetic, despite being still and composed. He felt like he was stronger, despite not attempting to break free of his restraints. He felt aroused, despite not appearing to have an erection.

With another click Ash was released, Nanba looked him in the eye and said: "I wonder how long till you break, it cannot take long with you being held prisoner in your own body."

Ash's eyes glint with light, reflecting from the glass wall and the metallic table he's laying on. He takes in Nanba's words as he sits up. Ash glances down at his cock, feeling the pressure beneath his skin, feeling what he normally felt when he had a hard-on. "Wha...?" Ash's words died out quickly, now sitting still on the table. His collar suddenly doesn't feel so tight around his neck, and his concern for his friends, for Pikachu... don't seem so urgent, anymore.

"Come, your first task is to help the grunts let off some steam." Nanba said with a grin as the other prisoner was going to be forced to watch.

Ash slid off the table, and followed Nanba obediently. He noticed the man's eyes linger at his crotch, but he doesn't say anything, because he doesn't want to. His chest heats up, like he enjoys the fact the doctor likes his most private of places.

In a room lounged a group of 10 male grunts that had been told they were receiving a reward from the Doctor, most thought it would just be new pokemon.

As Ash followed the man into the room, he took notice of all the grunts. A blush blossomed across his face, and he wanted to use his hands to cover his crotch, to shield his cock from their piercing, hardened eyes. But his hands remained at his side, limp and lazy. Ash felt all ten pairs of eyes leering at him, some snickered, some grinned, and some blushed like he did. He heard one of them whistle at the sight.

Nanba turned and said: "Men, this is your reward. Try not to hurt our newest toy too much," before leaving to watch the events and the reaction of the other male being forced to watch, while working on a second collar.

Ash steps closer as Nanba nudged him further into the room. All the men step closer to him, some looking back and forth from each other to understand what's really going on, but some already know, and are already ready to go. One steps up, he has dark red hair and piercing green eyes, his black pants are stretched out around his crotch, and Ash can spot the impression of a large phallus hidden beneath. The man snickered down at him, gesturing for him to have at it.

A few more eager members had already undone their pants to free their erections, letting them bob in the air each one over nine inches long.

Ash's blush reddens, similar to the maroon-red color of the 'R' on their dark shirts. "Wha... what do you want me to do...?" He feels like he should add something to end of the sentence, and settles for: "Master?" At the sound of the word, Ash feels his cock finally stiffen, just a bit.

The dark red haired grunt said: "Undo my pants and suck me off," with a grin as his eleven inch cock pulsed in his tight pants.

Ash barely noticed himself falling to his knees, obeying his Master's command without even thinking about it. His cock stirs, swelling up and pressing gently into his thigh as he reaches up and unbuttons the man's pants, before gently sliding them down with his boxers. The cock, a little bigger than eleven-inches, uncut, throbbing and leaking with pre, spring up and gently lands against Ash's freckled-cheek, at the corner of his mouth. "Y-yes, Master..." The boy whispered out, before using his hand to push the cockhead past his inexperienced lips.

Nanba grins as he watches the feed and sees the other prisoner screaming and trying to get free.

Ash's eyes fluttered open and shut as more and more inches began to fill his mouth. He used his tongue to pleasure the thick meat, and gently pushed his teeth against the flesh to elicit moans from the much-bigger man. At his sides, he can barely see two other grunts. To his left, one had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair, and an uncut cock the girth of Ash's wrist, if not bigger. The other, on his right, has pale skin, blue eyes, and golden-blond hair, with a cock that was thinner than the man on the left, but far longer, easily around eleven-in-a-half inches. Ash reaches out and fondles both erections, hearing the men purr out their pleasure.

Another grunt moves down behind Ash and starts to rim the boy moaning at the taste of his virgin hole.

Feeling the man behind him spear his insides with his tongue, Ash began to moan around the thick cock that was now lodged down his throat, furiously fucking his face like he hadn't had this much stimulation down here at the bottom of the ocean in months. Which may indeed be the case, for some of the grunts, Ash thought.

Forcing Ash to bury his face in his pubic hair the grunt moaned out as he filled the boys stomach with cum.

Ash wouldn't say he enjoyed the taste of the man's sticky, salty, bitter spunk. But didn't hate it, either. The man pulled out of his mouth, out of his throat, and patted him on the head. "T-t-thank... y-you... M-Master..."

Moving, the grunt was quickly replaced while Ash's hole was worked open and all the grunts got ready to fuck him.

The next man that began to effortlessly face-fuck him was a man with jet-black hair and ocean-blue eyes. His cock wasn't as big as the previous grunts, but it was thicker. Ash's lips were forced further apart, his jaw aching as his mouth was filled. Moans and hot breaths coated the invading cock, and that made the man purr. Ash's eyes slipped shut, a feeling of pleasure was overcoming him. His cock was finally rock-hard, and dribbling with pre.

Pulling his tongue and fingers out, the grunt that rimmed Ash lined his cock up and slammed into the boy.

His virginity was gone in the blink of an eye — the man behind him, who'd he yet to see, forced all nine inches past his wet, sloppy, unused ring of muscle and deep inside him. Pressure pushed against his prostate, earning moans of pleasure from the boy's ravaged throat. He could feel his insides stretch, his inner walls grip the thick appendage intruding inside him for the first time in his young life. And, with this much pleasure coursing across Ash's body, he knew this man's cock would not be the last one inside him.

Nanba grinned as he saw the other prisoner breakdown crying, as he finished the second collar.

Ash swallowed the man's load whole, the taste now good and addicting, like it should be. The man pulls out, and the grunt to his left stands up and rushes to his front, forcing all of his cock down Ash's throat without a care.

The wall slowly slid down revealing a naked sobbing Ritchie, and the other grunts laughed at the crying boy.

Ash heard the grunt's laughter, and managed to sneak a glance at the naked, trembling, angry, exhausted, sobbing boy. The boy's staring at him, his eyes watery as another retched sob escaped his throat, "A-Ash, no-o... S-stop it!" Ash doesn't want to stop, he blinks at the boy, examining him and noticing the boy's own twitching erection. Ash turns back to the man in front of him, who had stopped his thrusting to stare at Ritchie. His cockhead laid unmoving between his lips. Ash, not wanting to stop, ignored the boy's pleas and swallowed all nine-in-a-half inches of dark man-meat.

The grunt fucking Ash moaned out as he spilled his load into the no longer virgin hole, only to be quickly replaced by another grunt.

This grunt was bigger, around twelve inches, Ash guessed. His insides stretched apart to accommodate the cock inside him, which moved slow and steady at first, before gaining speed and roughly fucking him down into the floor. Ash could hear the man moaning, "That's it, slut," he'd yell, before spanking his asscheek hard, leaving a dark handprint. "Take all of my meat, you cockslut." Ash's ears faintly heard Ritchie's cries and sobs of protest, but he didn't register them fully, much preferring to listen to the man's moans and comments.

Nanba reentered the room and waited for the grunts to cum patiently wanting to break the other male fast.

Ash's body radiated heat and warmth and pleasure when he spotted Nanba. His true Master, Ash thought. The man in front of him quickly spurted eight shots of cum down his throat, just as the man behind him filled his ass with another coating of seed.

"Slave come here, your next task is to ride this boy until he cums in you, when he cums in you the old you can speak to him." Nanba said well aware of the shocked eyes the boy was now sporting.

Ash crawled over and quickly overwhelmed Ritchie, gently pushing him to ground and climbing over him. Ritchie's sobs echo through the quiet room as Ash grips the boy's erection, swiftly sliding all seven-inches into him at once, his ass now more than thoroughly stretched. The boy below writhes around, biting his bottom lip as a sob and moan combined escapes his throat. Ash can tell he just took the boy's virginity.

The grunts call out: "Go slut!" "Ride him hard!" and tease Ritchie. "Ha! Look at the crybaby!" All of them now naked and hard.

Ash leaned down, still rocking his hips against Ritchie's, and gently bit down the boy's nipple, while his stray hand played with the opposite one.

Ritchie was struggling to not cum, he could not do anything because it would hurt Ash, so he cried as his orgasm built.

Ash could feel the boy beneath him tense up. He'd stopped crying, and was reduced to small whimpers and muffled gasps as Ash began to bounce up and down, pulling all seven-inches, save the cockhead, from his loose hole, before plunging back down and swallowing him to the hilt once more. Over and over.. up and down, up and down, up and down... Ash counted how many he did: forty-four. After that, he lost count. Another forty, at the least, before he finally got a reaction from the boy.

With a scream Ritchie felt his hips snap up to thrust into Ash and his balls starting to draw tight.

"That's it..." Ash whispered out in hot-breaths, before leaning up and kissing him, hard. A realization struck Ash in that moment. This was his first kiss. 

Groaning, Ritchie felt his orgasm wash over him, his cum shooting into Ash.

Ash moaned into Ritchie's mouth as he, too, came in earnest, splashing his seed across Ritchie's stomach and chest.

Nanba waited to see what the boys would say and to see how broken the black haired boy really was.

Ash broke the kiss, panting loudly. His eyes glanced around, his body feeling his own again. "O-oh... oh.." Tears slid down his freckled-face, and his body shook with disbelief as he pulled himself off of Ritchie, letting the boy's, and the two grunt's before him, cum snaking down his bare legs. He glanced up at Nanba, and he sobbed. "N-no... no..." He turned to Ritchie, "I-I'm... I'm s-sorry..."

Ritchie mumbled out: "It's not your fault," and glared at Nanba who had stepped closer.

Ash leaned in to Ritchie, gently pulling him from the floor and hugging him. "T-tell me you enjoyed it... p-please... I need for you to have e-enjoyed it..."

Ritchie pulled Ash in to a kiss and whispered: "Only you."

  
Nanba laughed, holding up the collar. "Not for long..."

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos and/or comment!


End file.
